


Gerome & Inigo - Bonus Supports

by spidersulala



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersulala/pseuds/spidersulala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if extra support ranks were unlocked after the special Scramble dialogues? </p>
<p>Here I imagine ones for Gerome and Inigo. </p>
<p>Script-format - trying to keep with the game's support rank styles as much as possible in the tone and general feel.</p>
<p>[Since they already have Rank C - A in-game I've named the new ranks Q, R and S]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Support Rank: Q

(Takes place after Harvest Scramble Dialogue)

 

 

 **Inigo:** Gngh (sigh) – It’s just not working. I’m sorry Minerva – I just can’t seem to get this right. And I do so hate to disappoint my biggest fan.

 

[Minerva whimpers offscreen]

 

 **Gerome:** What’s the matter? Is it because you’ve got an audience? You were dancing perfectly fine all those times we watching through the bushes.

 **Inigo:** ALL those times? [blushes angrily] You said it was once!

 

[Wyvern Noises]

 

 **Gerome:** [pointedly ignores question] Minerva wants to know if there’s something we can do to help.

 **Inigo:** Well… no, it’s stupid.

 **Gerome:** It can’t be any worse than us just sitting here watching you trip over your own foot.

 **Inigo:** Hngh – Fine! [Blushes] Well, this dance is really meant for two people. Usually I can practice steps on my own, but tonight I keep getting thrown off balance.

 **Gerome:** … so?

 **Inigo:** [blushes] N… never mind! I’ll just try again.

 

[Wyvern Noises]

 

[Gerome is pushed to his feet by Minerva, she’s getting impatient and wants to get this show on the road]

 **Gerome:** Hey! What’re you doing?   
              … It seems like she thinks I should help you.

 **Inigo:** If you must [feigns annoyance] Good thing no one’s watching – just try not to manhandle me too much.

 **Gerome:** (what is it with him and manhandling?)

 

 **Inigo:** Right, first you put your right hand here.

 **Gerome:** You can’t be serious-

[Wyvern Noises]

 **Gerome:** Okay, okay, fine.

 **Inigo:** Then, you put your left hand here, like this.

 **Gerome:** …

Inigo: Not there, higher! [Blushes furiously] Good gods Gerome, haven’t you ever danced before? You wouldn’t just go grabbing a young lady’s arse, would you?  
(At least not before buying her dinner first…)

 **Gerome:** Ugh, you’re disgusting – remind me why I’m helping you again?

[Wyvern squalk – both Gerome and Inigo look startled]

 

 **Inigo:** *Ahem* As I was saying – place your hand HERE, then follow my steps. One, two, three – and…  
Hmm – not half bad Gerome.

 **Gerome:** …  
              …  
             Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.

[Happy Wyvern noises]

 

 


	2. Support Rank: R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rank R: Gerome continues to help Inigo practice
> 
> This one's a little shorter, but the next rank has extra length

**Inigo:** And step, and step – You’re getting pretty good at this, Gerome.

**Gerome:** Well, I’ve got a pretty good teacher [stops to twirl Inigo]  
              And Minerva’d be pretty grumpy if her favourite show got cancelled on my account.

**Inigo:** Of course - Minerva. That’s what it’s all about! [Showbiz grin]  
          And I must admit, I’m feeling more confident with you here.   
          You **two** here! You and Minerva! Haha.

**Gerome:** … that’s -

**Inigo:** \- [Blushing] And maybe soon we’ll be able to try out some of these moves on the ladies, hmm?

**Gerome:** [Poker-faced] If that’s what you want, Inigo. How’d you put it – ****_that’s what it’s all about._  
              Right?   
              That’s what it’s always about with you. Some scheme or other, some damned show to impress people.

[Minerva squalks unhappily in background as Gerome breaks out of the dance and begins collecting his things]

**Inigo:** …

**Gerome:** Early battle in the morning. We better get some rest – come on Minerva.

**Inigo:** …  
         S… see you tomorrow night?

**Gerome** : Hmph – I suppose. Can’t let Minerva down after all.

 


	3. Support Rank: S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support Rank S! Anyone who has played knows what this means. 
> 
> Takes place in a local tavern where Inigo has finally worked up the courage to give a performance of his new dance.

[Local tavern – people clap as Inigo climbs off table]

**Inigo:** Thank you! Thank you! My adoring public…

**Gerome:** Seems like someone got over their stage-fright, then.

**Inigo:** And it’s all thanks to you, my friend.

**Gerome:** You know me. Anything to help you dupe your way under some poor girls’ petticoats.

**Inigo:** Hrk [offended]   
         Hey, what do you take me for?! And here I was trying to express some gratitude!   
         For giving me the confidence to show a new side of myself to people. To be… more honest, you know?

**Gerome:** [poker faced] Whoo.

**Inigo:** [sighs before rallying and putting on a smile]   
          I’m going to be doing the dance we practiced together next.

**Gerome:** And I suppose you’ll rope in some poor unfortunate –

**Inigo:** A-actually - I was wondering if **_you_** might…

**Gerome:** … Me?

**Inigo:** Please? I mean, you know the steps - I’d feel a lot less nervous with you there.

**Gerome:** …. Me.   


**Inigo:** [nods] It wouldn’t be the same without you.

[Hops back onto table, and offers his hand as crowd starts to clap]

**Gerome:** … Alright then, if you insist. [Smiling under mask]  


[Several Minutes later, crowd clapping]

**Inigo:** And I’d like to thank my lovely partner for this evening, Gerome!

[Clapping and excited Wyvern noises]

**Inigo:** For giving me the courage to get up here and… and to show you my true self!

**Gerome:** [Blushes at cheering crowd] (mumble mumble) -nk you.

[climb down from table]

**Inigo:** [laughs] That was amazing! I could have stayed up there forever!

**Gerome:** We - you should do this again. I uh…. the crowd really love you.

**Inigo:** Hmmm [smirks] – well, only if you come too. It’s so difficult to find a good partner these days and -

**Gerome:** [groan] What am I being punished for this time?

**Inigo:** [pouts] You didn’t enjoy it? You seemed pretty happy up there when we were dancing!

**Gerome:** Isn’t there some girl you’d rather do this with?

**Inigo:** No, dammit! [huffs] For gods’ sakes Gerome!   
          I’M SAYING – *ahem* [composes self]   
          I’m saying I need **_you_**.

**Gerome:** To dance with you.

**Inigo:** …   
        Sure.

**Gerome:** … How [coughs] Err… how long do you need me for?

**Inigo:** I was thinking maybe, I don’t know [casually] –the rest of our lives?

**Gerome:** [turns beet red] Oh. Um…

              Yeah.   
              Okay.

**Inigo:** Oh please, don’t sound **_too_** enthusiastic!

**Gerome:** You idiot. [leans over and kisses Inigo square on the mouth]  
Better?

**Inigo:** [luminous blush] *cough, splutter* ...Better.

[raucous wyvern noises in background]


End file.
